Phyllana Groveleaf
'Nightmare Mistress Phyllana Groveleaf' Phyllana Groveleaf 'is a Druid of the Nightmare who recently joined the Eyes of Old. She is a former Druid of the Claw whom served in the Night Elven army under Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage. Today, she lives in Stormwind City, often going to remote places (specifically Un'Goro Crater and the Burning Steppes) to train and teach other Druid of the Nightmare cultists. About Phyllana 'History Phyllana was born in what is today called Ashenvale. She was born to Lassani and Tholliam Groveleaf, a priestess of the moon and a druid of the claw. She had one sibling, a brother, named Morrolli. Morrolli and Phyllana grew up as normal children in the kal'dorei society. When Phyllana grew to age 50, she was taught in the ways of the druid of the claw by her father, Tholliam, with her brother. Morrolli and Phyllana were about of equal skill. Phyllana practiced all her life, until recently. Upon adulthood, she became a very talented druid of the claw, being able to transform into a bear well. During the War of the Ancients, she fought valiantely. She slashed her way through many demons. During the fight, she witnessed Ursol and Ursoc being attacked by fel hounds. She ran to assist them, but it was too late. She witnessed her beloved bear gods fall, and she became depressed. Although the war was a victory, Phyllana was sad for many years. She became solitary, confused, and angry at herself for being unable to save the bear gods. She roamed the Emerald Dream, like any other druid, alone. She felt her sanity slipping from her head like sand through her fingers. She knew she would become insane if she didn't remove herself from solitude. About this time, she and the other druids were awakened by Tyrande Whisperwind. When she had awakened, she learned of her brother's state. Morrolli was killed by an assassin's blade. She felt angry that she couldn't prevent that death, as well, but she knew she had no time to mourn. During the Third War, she fought under the command of Malfurion Stormrage. She never got to meet him, though, for her rank was very low. She fought in the Battle for Mount Hyjal, destroying many demons. She received many scars in the battle, across her chest, face, and arms. She knew if Hyjal fell, she would plumit back into depression. She did all that she could to assist everyone around her, even orcs and humans. When the battle was successful, she was overjoyed. Although, the battle came at a price. When the Kal'dorei lost their immortality, Phyllana became enraged. Having still been scarred by the loss of the two bear gods and her beloved brother, Phyllana's sanity plummeted fast. She knew she needed tranquility. She wanted to return to the Emerald Dream, where she would think she could rejuvenate. When she entered the barrow dens in Moonglade, she fell asleep fast. Upon entering the Dream, she was shocked by what had happened in the short time of her departure. She had landed herself right in the core of a strange shadow, called the Nightmare. She was disgusted at first, but she grew to live with the strange conditions. She soon forgot about the Claw, and joined a new path. She slept in the Nightmare for several years, until she was awakened by two recruiters of the Cult. Seeing an opportunity to regain immortality, she jumped on the idea. She is now a neophyte of the Eyes of Old, and she is practicing her new-found skills as a druid of the nightmare. 'Future Plans' Phyllana's future plans are to serve the cult at all costs. She wishes more than anything to watch the Nightmare Lord's plans to mold the Nightmare and Azeroth together become a reality. She also wishes to find the corpse of her brother. Having no clue when he died, though, he is most likely too far gone. She is warring within herself if she would like to leave him to rest or reanimate him, though she would most likely reanimate him. 'Aliases' Being a cultist, Phyllana does not go by "Phyllana Groveleaf" in public. 'Tylai Swiftleaf' Tylai Swiftleaf is a kind, yet unintelligent person. She claims to be a civilian. She wears a white dress with a silver headband. 'Allyia Glaivethrower' Allyia is a generous, bright, creative author. She claims to be an "adventurer." She normally wears either a green or a bright red dress. 'Personality' When not wearing a different persona, Phyllana is cruel, cunning, and obviously insane. If you call her a "child" she would most likely gut you. She is quick with her insults, but she can also refrain. She is respectful to higher cultists, yet somewhat of a jerk to those below her. If you insult her ability, especially her ability with the Nightmare, she would most likely attack you. 'Opinion on:' Humans She tolerates humans. She actually thinks they are intelligent and strong. Dwarves She thinks dwarves are nothing but fat, stupid brutes. It takes a pretty great dwarf for her to like it. Gnomes She hates gnomes more than any race. They annoy her to high heavens, and would be perfectly happy if they all died in Gnomeragon. Night Elves She actually likes Kal'Dorei, thinking they are intelligent and stronger than any other race. Draenei She hates draenei because she believes the Light is a folly thing to build a whole society around. Horde She thinks the Horde isn't that bad, especially orcs. 'Appearance' Phyllana has short, bluish-purple hair. She either keeps it down, or wears it in a crude ponytail. Her skin is the average shade of purple. Her eyes seem to be less vibrant than the average night elf. She has no tattoos, for they probably faded away. Her teeth are yellowish from smoking a pipe. A scar runs along her chin. Overall, she would certainatly not be considered beautiful; she would almost be ugly by most people's eyes. There is a scar also on her left arm. Her hands are the average hands, yet with untended-to fingernails. Her right leg also sports a scar. There are three scales, arranged in a triangle, on the right side of her waist. Other than the three scales, she sports no side effects of the Nightmare, for she has only been a druid of the Nightmare for about a year. She is very, very lanky, and it is apparent. Even though she looks like she is burdened with some sort of eating disorder, she doesn't have one. 'In Combat' Phyllana prefers to use her abilities in the form of casting spells. She normally starts a fight by entangling her enemy in roots. These roots, unlike those of a regular druid, are clad with thorns and a very acidic sap. She uses a spell imitating Wrath often, as well as a spell summoning corrupted treants. When she gets in a real pickle, she transforms into either a scorpid or spider. These are the only two forms she knows as of so far. Both of the forms include a paralysis venom, from the tail or the mouth. She prefers to stay in an animal form for a very short time. She only stays in the form until she knows the enemy has been weakened by the poison. 'Quotes' "True power comess from the majority." -Her remark on joining the cult. "Becausse I believe in true power, child." -When asked, "Why do you slave away in the cult?" "What took you sso long, human?" -Asked when being recruited into the cult. "Inssolent whelp!" -Her favorite insult. "If they (Doomsayer Cultists) can be killed by an unarmed civilian in a dress (referring to herself) then they deserve to die." ((Thank you for reading!))